A Decision not Based on Desperation
by lions-lamb-4ever
Summary: I knew right as the wind whipped through the tattered threads of my shirt that I couldn’t stop him. He would continue his deranged pursuit until he marked me as his and ripped me of my innocence." A preferable kiss between Bella and Jacob Anti-Jacob


_This is a one-shot I really had to write to tick off some of my Team Jacob friends. That is definitely our biggest conflicts with each other. If you like Jacob I really sense you not read this. That really is a pattern with my fanfics. I will be updating co-ed soon! Thanks for reading. _

_Rated T for sexual themes_

A Decision not Based on Desperation

The hot anger rushed through my veins. My pulse quickened, and not only did I contain resentment towards his previous actions of desperation, he was repeating them in this meadow. He had been given no signs of longing on my part and acted out of sheer desire. There could be no plausible way that I could pick him over Edward. Edward was everything that I would ever want, my love, my life, the reason for my existence. There was no point in continuing on with my life if there was no reason for living it. I would be an empty shell as I had been when Edward left.

I pushed against his chest, trying unsuccessfully to keep his prying mouth away from mine. I wouldn't give up, wouldn't shut down as I did last time, letting his have his way with me. I couldn't give him the satisfaction of thinking that he had kissed me and I inanely responded. I couldn't have him think I wanted to kiss him back. He couldn't and wouldn't get satisfaction from this.

I tried to turn my head, but he grabbed my hair and held me strongly to him. He wasn't going to let me have a choice in this matter. He knew what he was doing and I couldn't let it happen. He wasn't going to permit me get away. He was going to force me to him, put me through his each and every desire. I would have no way to stop him. He was so much stronger and more durable that me; he could force me along pursuing his wishes. If I resisted, or even retaliated, my body would pay the price. I couldn't fight him off; my braced hand was proof of that.

He tried deepening the kiss, but I remained firm and crushed my lips together, preventing him from continuing. He snarled airily and pushed my teeth apart with his lips. The motion seemed effortless, easy, as thought it caused him no difficulty to break through my resistance. I realized with a stab of aggravation that it was true. He may not have even realized I was trying to keep myself from him. He still may believe that I was kissing him back.

I kept pushing away, but my attempts proved just as useless as before. I couldn't get him off of me and there was no one around to help.

He kept his lips pressed to mine, his teeth putting pressure on my bottom lip, ensuring that I wouldn't be able to break away. He brought his hands to my coat, unzipping it, not even noticing my hands grappling with the zipper, in a fervent attempt to reverse his actions. He then went to the hemp of my thin long sleeve shirt, and with my efforts to keep it on, and his forceful actions to remove it, the shirt ripped into shreds.

I knew right as the wind whipped through the tattered threads of my shirt that I _couldn't _stop him. He would continue his deranged pursuit until he marked me as his and ripped me of my innocence. I couldn't think of ways to avoid this, and that very thought rooted me to the spot, stopping all protesting and let the numbness wash over me, trying to clear my mind and not think of what was coming in my very near future.

What I hadn't expected was the furious growl that came from the woods directly to my right.

As Jacob continued his pursuit, I realized how lost in the moment he really was. He didn't even seem to acknowledge the threat lurching towards him until it smacked into his side with a sickening crack.

He lurched swiftly to the side as I finally managed to disentangle myself from him. I backed away slowly and rested my hands on my knees, taking in ragged breaths.

I looked up to see who had come to my rescue and was met with a large mat of scruffy fur.

Seth was pushing Jacob away into the woods. About halfway there, however, a figure appeared as if out of thin air. A figure that I would recognize anywhere.

Edward approached Jacob slowly and looked him straight in the eyes. He then pulled his arm back and released it, his fist colliding solidly with Jacob's jaw.

A sickening crack echoed across the clearing as Jacob grabbed his jaw and let out a frustrated and agonized sigh of pain.

Edward said something to Jacob that I couldn't make out, before rushing to my side and engulfing me into his arms, whispering consoling words I barely registered.

I hugged him back tightly as I allowed my emotions to catch up with me, and tears to pour down my cheeks.

I had trusted Jacob Black, he was my best friend. How could he have betrayed me in such an awful way? He was forcing himself upon me without as much as one means to get out of it. What happened to the times when we were comfortable together? When we would hang out at his garage fixing cars, when we would eat in his living room, when we would ride bikes together? It used to be so easy, there never used to be any pressure.

I knew however that there always was a choice. This wasn't between vampires and werewolves, but between Edward and Jacob. I couldn't have both. The choice was a clean cut however. The decision was easy, almost not worth noting.

Edward held onto me, rocking me back and forth, hushing me gently, and placing lingering kisses across the top of my head.

I didn't care at the moment that my clothes were in a tattered state, or that my old friend betrayed me in every possible way, as long as I had Edward to comfort me.

I know how grateful I was to Seth, and how big of a thank you he deserved right now.

But, all I wanted was the man in front of me. The man that I loved, the man that I agreed to marry, the only man I would ever make an eternal commitment to.

I wasn't afraid to show it. I wanted the world to know I was with Edward. I would take the consequences, if I could assure myself everyday that he was mine, and I was his.

"Edward,"

"Yes?"

"I want to wear the ring,"

Edward pulled back and looked me straight in the eyes with an awestruck look. Then he kissed me fiercely, reaching for his side pocket.

As he slid the ring onto my finger, I looked at my ring, his symbol of love to me, I knew it was the best decision I have ever made.

_Thanks everyone for reading. I put a lot of time into it, even though it is short. Please leave a review, or check out the Twilight Fantasy One-Shot competition on my page! _

_Thanks again!_

_Lions_lamb_


End file.
